


Cherry Blossom Rain

by lvndrse



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvndrse/pseuds/lvndrse
Summary: So, this is my first time writing so I apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling errors.I don't know if this could be considered as drabble or not, I don't know but please enjoy it.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 4





	Cherry Blossom Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing so I apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling errors.
> 
> I don't know if this could be considered as drabble or not, I don't know but please enjoy it.

A cool breeze brushes past his fair skin and along with pink petals fluttering whenever it blows. He sighs as he stares at the cherry blossoms in full bloom only to be reminded of a certain someone.

Usually, around this time people enjoy the view of the cherry blossoms yet for him, this only brings him back to those bittersweet memories, memories of that vain and fragile dream.

 ** ** _'Why are you the only one my capricious heart can't let go?'_**** He asked himself as he recalls their love that had reached its end just like the nightfall as he watches the cherry blossoms rain down like snow.

It has been so long yet every time his mind wanders off to these thoughts his feet always find its way back to that very tree they knew all so well.

Under that very same cherry tree where he buried his heart stood a very familiar figure, someone he longs the most. ****_"Taiga..."_**** He whispered his name. Taiga's expression was empty yet his gaze bare pain and sadness. Hidden behind the tree he heard him let out a laugh yet his eyes display nothing but sorrow as he whispered words more than to himself rather than the cherry tree in front of him. 'So those dreams turned out to be a wonderful joke.'

These words cut like knives yet he can only lower his head.

True, everything that happened was like a dream neither one of them blink nor even breathe, fearing that any slightest action could crumble the world they believed in yet everything has fallen apart.

As the wind blows, under that cherry blossom rain they stood there, so near yet so far separated by the cherry tree only steps away, what a precious scene that demands another chance. Though they both wish the same thing, he cannot love Taiga anymore.

 ** ** _The skies are clear yet my heart is clouded, why the world always looked different 'till now?_**** –Their thoughts wonder.

Masking their loneliness with smiles yet there is still a void within, it doesn't matter to him that he has to act like this, for he is good at hiding what he feels yet he hates the thought that he made Taiga do such a thing, he hates himself for making Taiga do those things.

He knows however he can't just go back when he's aware that his love for him is way far more twisted.

Guilt is eating him but he feeds himself with repeated lies, he made himself believe that his decision was right and it was best that he ended what he and Taiga had before he could lose himself and hurt Taiga yet he can't bear his emotions seeing Taiga together with someone other than himself.

These thoughts made him realize how much Taiga's existence meant to him.

 ** **"Say, who do you love now?"**** These struck Hokuto upon hearing this question.

He realized that even if he struggles it's useless for he's already pervaded because, for him, Taiga is an essential poison.

Even so, he wanted to tell him. ****_'Enough, release yourself of me! Go away, far away! And let go.'_**** Yet these words seem like they were rather more direct no other than to himself.

How he reminds himself felt like removing scars from his wounds and tracing it over, again and again, like how the wound never heals, the pain never fades.

 ** **"Say, even if you knew that I'm tainted will you still love me?"**** Were his own last words as he left only leaving a single note by the tree.

Under the cherry blossom rain, unheard words were spoken yet only the tree knows for none came answered or across.

As he finally decided to let go, Taiga found himself a note with a familiar penmanship by the cherry tree which wrote.

****_"Even if we're not destined, being together, will we ever be able to change fate?"_ ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't really know what got me into writing this but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
